


Prompt XX: Niam

by xcorruptedk



Series: Prompts [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Crush, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anonymous said: Ode mnie?!Liam i Niall to przyjaciele. Liam od zawsze kocha Ni, ale ten nie odwzajemniał tego. Niall po raz kolejny przeżywa rozstanie i upija się. Liam jedzie po niego i wiezie go do domu, śpiącego. Zerka na niego i opisuje swoje uczucia i to jak widzi ukochanego. Kładzie go do łóżka. Niall chce spać z nim bo czuje się samotnie.Rano budzą się i Niall dostrzega to co powinien od dawna widzieć. Liam go kocha a on kocha Liama. Poważna rozmowa kończy się długo wyczekiwanym wybuchem namiętności/Kuba"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt XX: Niam

**Author's Note:**

> Marnie wyszedł mi ten wybuch namiętności, ale to mogłoby zająć mi kolejną stronę, a prompt już i tak jest dość długi hahah mam nadzieję, że cię nie zawiodłam!
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

Liama już dawno przestały zaskakiwać i irytować wiadomości albo telefony w środku nocy, zwykle po godzinie drugiej lub trzeciej, przysłane od jego zdurniałego przyjaciela. Za każdym razem pełne były pijackiego bełkotu, rozżalonych jęków i banalnych próśb o przyjechanie po niego do jakiegoś obskurnego baru. Na samym początku podchodził do tego z gniewem i wieloma karcącymi słowami, zdając sobie sprawę, że pijany Niall i tak ma to głęboko gdzieś; pewnie miałby to gdzieś, nawet gdyby był trzeźwy, ponieważ nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na jakiegokolwiek uwagi pod jego adresem. Jednakże za każdym razem wstawał z łóżka, ubierał się, zabierał kluczyki i jechał po niego, nieważne, czy bar znajdował się po drugiej stronie miasta, czy też nie.

Dopiero później dotarło do niego, że robił to nie dlatego, że Niall był jego przyjacielem i Liam zachowywał się tak, jak powinien wobec przyjaciela. Jechał po niego, zabierał go z baru, wysłuchiwał jego żalów, podnosił go na duchu dlatego, że Niall był mu najbliższą na świecie osobą. Pragnął, aby ten chłopak w końcu doświadczył czegoś dobrego w życiu, chciał go uszczęśliwić w każdy możliwy sposób, ponieważ Liam kochał go całym sercem od bardzo, bardzo dawna.

Jednak Niall imprezował i pił, ponieważ był nieszczęśliwy. Kolejny raz pozwolił, aby jakaś niewdzięczna, niedoceniająca jego piękno oraz niezwykły charakter dziewczyna złamała mu serce. A potem któryś raz z rzędu dopuścił do tego, by jakiś dupek go skrzywdził, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, co traci.

Liam nigdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego ci ludzie nie widzą w Niallu tego samego co on. I dlaczego Niall nie dostrzega, ile dla niego znaczy.

Dość szybko odnalazł swojego przyjaciela w zatłoczonym barze; gdy nie wiedział, gdzie go szukać, zawsze kierował się w stronę baru, bo Niall miał w zwyczaju nie oddalać się od swojego miejsca i zasobów alkoholu przez cały wieczór. Chłopak był w trakcie pochłaniania kolejnego piwa z głową opartą na ręce, jakby nie był w stanie utrzymać jej w powietrzu. Liam tylko westchnął ciężko i podszedł do niego, kładąc dłoń na jego plecach.

\- Liam! - wykrzyknął bełkotliwie na jego widok, prawie zlatując z wysokiego, barowego krzesła, lecz ramiona Liama w ostatniej chwili utrzymały go w miejscu. - Przyjechałeś!

\- Zawsze przyjeżdżam – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem, jednocześnie próbując zabrać mu do połowy opróżniony kufel. - Wracamy do domu, co?

\- Nie chcę do domu... Napij się ze mną, Payno! Ej, barman!

\- Wystarczy już – wtrącił, gestem dając znak barmanowi, że nie jest im potrzebny.

\- Zdradzał mnie – powiedział nagle, a cała pijacka radość zniknęła z jego twarzy. Dopiero teraz Liam dostrzegł wilgoć w jego zaczerwienionych, smutnych oczach. - Przez cały ten czas...

\- Chodźmy stąd. - Bez zbytniego problemu uniósł go z krzesła i postawił na podłodze, cały czas mocno obejmując w pasie, ponieważ Niall najwyraźniej zapomniał, do czego służą nogi i nie był w stanie stać prosto. Nie zamierzał mówić na głos, że wiedział, iż chłopak Nialla zdradzał go z kimś innym, bo kilka razy natknął się na tę dwójkę gdzieś na mieście. Powinien zachować się jak przyjaciel, powiedzieć mu o tym, ale za każdym razem coś go powstrzymywało. Pewnie dlatego że nienawidził oglądać go w takim stanie.

Niall prawie od razu zasnął w samochodzie. Skulił się na siedzeniu pasażera z głową opartą o szybę i lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Liam ściągnąwszy swoją bluzę, ostrożnie wsunął ją pod głowę przyjaciela.

Przez całą drogę nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zerkaniem na śpiącą postać. Pomimo ciemnych worów pod oczami, Niall nigdy wcześniej nie wyglądał tak pięknie jak w tym właśnie momencie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że chłopak cierpiał po kolejnym, nieudanym związku, lecz kochał to, jak silną potrafi być osobą, jest w stanie tak szybko pozbierać się na nogi, co zawsze Liam w nim podziwiał. Gdyby to on przechodził przez to wszystko, co doświadczał Niall przez ostatnie miesiące, nie wiedział, czy potrafiłby tak szybko stanąć na nogi. Potrzebował tygodni, aby dojść do siebie po rozstaniu ze swoim ostatnim chłopakiem i gdyby nie wsparcie Nialla, jeszcze długo żyłbym w kompletnej rozsypce. Ten chłopak zawsze był przy nim, w każdej, trudnej sytuacji, więc Liam starał się odwdzięczać tym samym, gdy tylko mógł, nawet jeśli jego serce krwawiło na widok jego cierpienia.

Zdarzały się chwile, kiedy zastanawiał się, co by było, gdyby miał w sobie więcej odwagi. Gdyby mógł wyjawić Niallowi swoje uczucia, które pojawiły się w nim już podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Miał wrażenie, że kochał go od zawsze; jego optymizm, prostą radość z najmniejszych drobnostek, sposób, w jaki jego oczy błyszczały, gdy śmiał się z czegoś, co powiedział mu Liam. Kochał w nim wszystko, począwszy od jego blond włosów, które ostatnimi czasy zostawały przytłumione przez jego naturalny, ciemny kolor, a skończywszy na jego dziwacznych upodobaniach i różnych wygłupach.

Zatrzymawszy się przed domem chłopaka, wyłączył silnik i spojrzał na niego. W tej chwili Niall wyglądał tak spokojnie i uroczo, że nie chciał zakłócać jego snu, lecz nie mógł zostawić go w swoim samochodzie.

\- Niall, jesteśmy na miejscu – wyszeptał łagodnie, dłonią lekko gładząc go po ramieniu. Niall zareagował dopiero po dłuższej chwili, uniósł ciężkie powieki i powoli oraz z głośnym jękiem niezadowolenia odwrócił się w fotelu. - Wysiądziesz sam?

Chłopak mruknął w potwierdzeniu i praktycznie na ślepo zaczął szukać klamki otwierającej drzwi auta, a Liam, widząc, że zdecydowanie nie da sobie rady sam, wysiadł z samochodu. Otworzywszy drzwi od strony pasażera, złapał swoją bluzę, nim spadła na ziemię, po czym okrył nią chłopaka, który najwyraźniej ponownie zapadł w sen. Z czułym uśmiechem na ustach, wsunął ręce pod jego plecy oraz kolana i podniósł go bez zbytniego problemu. Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy niósł Nialla na rękach albo na barana, czasami dla zwykłej zabawy, więc znał jego ciężar.

Kiedy w końcu udało mu się dotrzeć do jego mieszkania, po ciemku skierował się w stronę sypialni, ostrożnie stawiając kroki, aby o nic się nie potknąć. Niall cały czas smacznie spał w jego ramionach, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na to, co dzieje się dookoła niego, ale Liam nie chciałby obudzić go poprzez zahaczenie o jakiś mebel albo uderzenie w ścianę.

Chwilę później Niall leżał już w swoim łóżku, przytulony do swojej poduszki, wyglądając teraz o wiele młodziej i niewinniej. Liam nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku, zastanawiając się już po raz kolejny, jak mógłby pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi. Wiedział, że rano Niall nadal będzie przygaszony przez to, przez co przeszedł, więc Liam będzie musiał być przy nim, aby wesprzeć go na duchu. Żałował jedynie tego, że dla Nialla zawsze będzie tylko przyjacielem.

Liam zdjął jego buty, po czym przykrył go kołdrą i wstał z łóżka z zamiarem szybkiego powrotu do domu, choć był pewien, że do rana i tak nie zmruży oka.

\- Zostań. – Słysząc cichy szept chłopaka, spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Niall nadal miał zamknięte oczy, lecz to na pewno on wypowiedział to słowo, ponieważ chwilę później dodał: - Nie chcę być sam...

Liam przytaknął, choć wiedział, że on przecież tego nie widzi. Mimo to musiał przekonać sam siebie, że postępuje właściwie. Z lekkim wahaniem zdjął swoje buty i powoli usiadł na łóżku z plecami opartymi o ramę, trzymając się blisko brzegu, ponieważ zamierzał wyjść stąd, gdy tylko blondyn znów zaśnie. Jednak wtedy Niall przysunął się bliżej, głowę gładząc na jego torsie, a ramię przerzucił przez jego brzuch, jednocześnie okrywając go kołdrą. Liam wypuścił powietrze z płuc, a jego serce zaczęło walić coraz mocniej z powodu tej bliskości. Niall zawsze miał skłonności do przytulania się, a w szczególności wtedy, gdy za dużo wypił, lecz jeszcze nigdy nie leżeli razem w jednym łóżku. Po dłuższej chwili, podczas której bił się z własnymi myślami, osunął się niżej na materacu, aby przybrać wygodniejszą pozycję z głową na poduszce i zamknął oczy.

*

Niall nie spodziewał się ujrzeć kogoś w swoim łóżku, gdy późnym rankiem otworzył oczy, a już na pewno nie spodziewał się Liama. Gdzieś na tyłach umysłu pamiętał, że zadzwonił po niego, gdy barman oznajmił mu, że powinien wracać do domu, ponieważ wypił za dużo, jednak nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, _dlaczego_ znalazł się w swoim łóżku z Liamem i dlaczego, do licha, spali przytuleni do siebie.

Oboje leżeli na prawym boku, a ręka Payne'a obejmowała go w pasie dość mocno, sprawiając, że Niall po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się naprawdę dobrze, nawet mając ogromnego kaca, ponieważ miał wrażenie, jakby ten chłopak przytulony do jego pleców mógłby ochronić go przed całym złem. Takie myślenie wydawało się idiotyczne, lecz w tej chwili miał to gdzieś. 

Nie chciał ruszać się stąd, przerywać tej chwili, jednak w tym samym momencie Liam zaczął się wybudzać. Niall momentalnie zamarł, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować, lecz w końcu, gdy ramię chłopaka zniknęło z jego talii, powoli przewrócił się na drugi boku. Liam z grymasem na twarzy przecierał zaspane oczy, lecz kiedy spojrzał na Nialla, wciąż odrobinę nieprzytomnie, Niall niespodziewanie poczuł, jak oddech zamiera mu w piersi.

\- Jak się czujesz? - wymamrotał Liam z lekką chrypką.

\- Dobrze – odparł trochę słabo, lecz tylko dlatego, że z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił normalnie oddychać. Liam odpowiedział mu uśmiechem, lecz nie był to jego typowy, szczery uśmiech, z którym zawsze zwracał się do Nialla. Ten był o wiele bardziej wymuszony, nie sięgający oczu, w których kryło się rozgoryczenie. - Jesteś zły na mnie.

Liam, podniósłszy się do pozycji siedzącej, zmarszczył czoło, zerkając na niego przez ramię.

\- Nie jestem. Po prostu...

\- Przepraszam, Liam – przerwał mu ze smutkiem. - Wiem, że czasami przeginam, ale nie mogę inaczej, kiedy...

\- Twój chłopak złamał ci serce, rozumiem. W taki sposób sobie z tym radzisz, żeby potem ruszyć dalej. A ja jestem i zawsze będę cię wspierać.

Niall wpatrywał się w niego z zaciekawieniem. Nie miał pojęcia, co właśnie się stało, jednak jakaś dziwna siła otworzyła mu oczy, pomagając dostrzec to, czego wcześniej nie widział. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego do tej pory był tak wielkim idiotą. 

\- Zawsze przy mnie jesteś – stwierdził, jak gdyby właśnie to do niego dotarło. Liam uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem, Niall. Jesteś...

Chłopak nie zdołał dokończyć swojego zdania, ponieważ jego wypowiedź została zatrzymana przez wargi Nialla napierające na jego usta. Niall nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co robi oraz że jego oddech na pewno cuchnie gorzej niż alkohol, który pochłonął poprzedniego wieczora. W tym momencie myślał tylko o tym, dlaczego nie robił tego wcześniej. Całował Liama powoli i spokojnie, chcąc na zawsze zapamiętać tę chwilę oraz mieć pewność, że Liam również nigdy o niej nie zapomni. Wyczuł w nim wahanie, lecz kiedy dłoń Nialla znalazła się na jego pokrytym zarostem policzku, Liam westchnął i silniej pogłębił pocałunek, wsuwając język pomiędzy jego wargi, podczas gdy jego dłoń łagodnie przesuwała się po rozgrzanych plecach Nialla.

\- O, cholera... - wyszeptał Niall z niedowierzaniem, nadal z zamkniętymi oczami i ciężkim oddechem. Ich nosy lekko stykały się ze sobą, czoła przyciskały do siebie, a Niall wciąż czuł jego oddech na swojej twarzy oraz ciepłą dłoń na jego karku. Skradł jeszcze kilka delikatnych pocałunków, nasycając się smakiem jego ust, ponieważ nie chciał tak szybko tego zakończyć. Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył takiego pocałunku, tak łagodnego, lecz pełnego setek głębokich uczuć.

\- Tego się nie spodziewałem – mruknął Liam, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy Niall spojrzał na niego z niepewnością. Niall tylko wzruszył ramionami, chcąc powiedzieć, że nie mógł nic na to poradzić, po czym zacisnął dłoń na koszulce Payne'a, ciągnąc go za sobą, gdy po raz kolejny opadł na poduszki i ponownie pocałował go, tym razem o wiele gorliwiej i bardziej pożądliwie, rozkoszując się ciężarem Liama na sobie.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
